ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Gx 2
Yu gi oh GX Episode 2 Daniel: ahh morning wahhh *falls* who put that giant rock there? Rock guy: Me me is rock guy me throw rock at thing Daniel: Security get this ape out of mu room im trying to get ready.... Rock Guy: Rock guy no wanna leave rock guy likes....*gets thrown out* Daniel: ... how did he get in here? Asistant: Um i dont know is it tha gaping whole in the wall?? Daniel: what whole ... oh yeah... GET THAT FIXED (three hours later) Daniel: Hello jaden Jaden: Hello who ever you are Daniel: My name is daniel you know the person you called... Jaden: oh yeah.. i forgot but im ready for some serious game.. Daniel: Ok well we arent in a safari but i think is time to DUEL Jaden: Its time to duel?? Get it right in this series its Get Your game on! Daniel: Silence i have money *re-writes* im not saying that im sticking with the orignal Jaden: Ok GAME ON! Daniel: DUEL!!! Daniel: You go first Jaden: Ok I will kick things of with polimerisation ..fusing avian and bustinitrix to summon flame wingman Daniel: *yawns* I thought we were having a duel not playing with action figuers Jaden: Hey... My heros are awsome Daniel: If you say so Jaden: i set a face down and end my turn Daniel: LAME Daniel: Ok i draw Daniel: *smirks* I activate heavy storm die faced down Daniel: then i actitvate pot of greed yes i draw ... Daniel: Now i actiavte gracefull charity i draw three then discard 2 Daniel: I actiavte dark hole Jaden: Flame wingman??? Daniel: what flame wingman Daniel: Now go moster reborn revive the card i discarded behold dark magicain of chaos he lets me add one spell card to my hand Daniel: Now i actiavte the spell i just got go gracefull charity again 2 cards go to the grave yard Jaden: Come on do something... Daniel: If you insist i special summon Dark armed dragon... Daniel: Know attack - 5600 Jaden: WOW you got game Daniel: I wish i could say the same... Jaden: *Falls over* Come on Daniel: ok then you are better than a monkey Rock guy: I know likey that coment Daniel: ???? Jaden: ????? (later) (in the not so secret secret lab) Daniel: Is he ready? Scientists: I belive so he has gone through intensive training and it has worked perfectly Daniel: 6479? Raizu: Uh its Raizu.... Daniel: It worked we oficialy turend a noob with Physic powers in to a good duelist in 5 days Raziu: I resent that Daniel: Speak when spoken to mortal! Daniel: Or do i have to remind you that i saved you from an orphanage Raizu: Yeah to abuse me for experiments Daniel: ..................... Well.....i got nothing you come up with an explanation im to tiered i have dueled to day Scientist: Who me.... Um Raizu um well you have been improved in every way you are now able to control your power and are able to duel with amazing talent... Raizu: Um can i at least go duel some one Scientist: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Raizu: *sigh* Figures (later on) Daniel: Is project 7X ready? Scientist: We need more time Daniel: GRRRR Scientists: oK lets get a move on Daniel: ahh much better *evil laughs* Next time on yu-gi-oh GX ... NO PREVEIW FOR YOU!!! (I do not own any rights to Yu-gi-oh or Yu-gi-oh Gx ..this is simply a fan based fiction)